Beauty and the Runt Bella and Nano
by Bella-Mai
Summary: My fist fanfic about a character that I made getting sucked into the Kingdom Hearts world. Enjoy, and please leave constuctive criticism if you have time!


Bella-Mai: Hey, people! Just to let you know, this is my first ficcy, and I hope it is adequate. I'm not that talented at writing, and right now the plot is kinda slow, but that's because it's the beginning, right?

Bella: Er, no. You just stink at this, is all. And why am I named after you…?

Bella-Mai: Because, my dear, sweet Bella: I OWN you! BWAHAHAHA :k

Bella: You're a horrible copy-cat. I saw you! I saw you reading Sora53's work! She does this, too! You admired her and -is gagged from behind-

Bella-Mai: phew Thanks, Nano.

Nano: It's the only way I could get in this episode…-.-;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A diary!" the young girl cried. "Oh, Daddy, I've always wanted one! Thank you!" This being that last of her presents, the birthday girl ran upstairs to introduce herself to her new diary.

**Dear Diary, since I am going to be using you often (I do like writing, and I need to get my feelings out) I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Bella Mai. I have just received you for my 14th birthday. **Bella giggled as she wrote this. She was now old enough to join the school's Reading Club! Realizing that she now had a diary (yes, she was kind of slow) she wrote this down. **Because of this, I am FINALLY old enough to join the Readers' Club! I know it may sound geeky, but it is really very fun, and I have been wanting to join for a long time. I hope I make the cut! Oh, back to me: Like I said I am now 14, and you were my favorite present, Diary! My favorite color is green and I enjoy reading fantasy novels. Just imagine what those worlds would be like! Please don't tell anyone, Diary, but I have a secret hobby: I collect stuffed animals! I'm still kind of scared to be by myself…yes, I know it's silly, but I can't help it! I'm afraid, and my collection is always there to help make me feel secure. Well, that's all there is in my life right now. No, dearest Diary, I do not have a boyfriend! They're a waste of time and energy…alright, that sounds depressing. The truth is that I haven't met the right one JUST yet. Mother is calling me for my birthday dinner, but I shall continue to write. Goodbye for now!**

Bella gently closed and locked the book, placing it under her pillow. "Coming, Mom!" she called down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Bella excitedly crawled into her bed. Now, most teens regret being sent to bed, but Bella was different. She couldn't understand how people could pass up the prospect of having an amazing dream that night. She found her life to be dull and boring, and compensated by having an amazing imagination. This seemed to come out in her dreams, which were surprisingly realistic. As she thought of all the things that had happened today, Bella slowly drifted off to sleep…

_She was standing…no, swimming, in the middle of a large area. As she looked around she caught a glimpse of herself in a passing bubble. _Holy cow! _She thought. _I'm a mermaid! _And a mermaid she was, with a beautiful pink tail like that of the beta fish she kept in her room. **You have learned how to fight on land, **said a voice **but can you fight at sea? **Suddenly, hundreds of creatures surrounded her. Some looked like jellyfish, while others looked like scuba divers crossed with torpedoes. She couldn't help but laugh at their funny shapes. **QUIET!** boomed the voice. **This is no laughing matter! Now, use what I have taught you!** Suddenly, duel blades appeared in her hands as they had in all her previous dreams. She grinned and started hacking at the creatures with repetitive cries of "HYAHH! Hoh! Kyaaaaah!" Soon, all the strange things were gone, they had vanished in puffs of smoke. Bella wasn't sure how that could happen underwater…**Well done, Princess. **said the voice, gently. **We will meet again soon…**Suddenly, Bella heard a loud noise, that made her head hurt. She could no longer swim, her fins were gone, and she started sinking and gasping for air…_

Bella sat up in bed in a cold sweat. "Man, that was a weird dream…" she said to herself. She then looked over at her alarm clock that was getting increasingly annoying. As she got up to get dressed, some sand fell out of her hair…

**Dear Diary, school was boring today, and I hope tomorrow will be more exciting. I set up a meeting time with the Readers' Club, they said to come on Friday, 2:00 next week. I can't wait! Oh, I also fell asleep in class today (Social Studies is SO boring. Mrs. Gomash doesn't even let me read after I finish doing my work) and the voice came back! Every time I fall asleep it happens…I talked to Mom about it, but she just looked at me like I was crazy. She doesn't understand. I will continue to write in you, Diary, and later I will give a detailed account of all the voice's dreams. Until then, goodnight, Diary!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What I have written in you may seem strange, crazy, or freakish. You may think I am a lunatic, or possibly on glue. But I assure you, I am not. Dearest Diary, I hope that you will not agree with certain skeptical people, Mom and Dad for starters, I have met since my journey. I hope that one day I can share these secrets with others who I HOPE will believe me…**

Bella stopped writing and looked up, a thoughtful expression on her face. She smiled as she remembered the dreams, and how she looked forward to them every day…

"Bella!" The 14 year-old's thoughts were interrupted by a call from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!" She sighed, imagining the taste of strange foods that were MUCH better than her mother's cooking.

"Coming, Mom!" Bella called down the stairwell. She began racing down the stars, buttripped over hersleeping caton the second-to-last step. All time seemed to slow down as she whirled through the air. _Oh my gosh…_ she thought as she fell. _It's happening……for real!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she hit the ground, Bella realized something felt…..different. She couldn't put her finger on it until she opened her eyes…..once she did the teen jumped to her feet in excitement. "HOLY CRAP!" she exclaimed. (Bella had always prided herself on not cussing, unlike most at her school) "Is this…..is this for real…?" The sight she saw awed her, and yet she felt a sense of calm, like she had been there before. _The dreams…My…my first dream!_ She realized, as she stood there dumbfounded.

"Excuse me." said a small voice. Bella looked around, but saw no one. "Down HERE!" said a slightly more aggravated tone. Bella looked down to see the cutest little animal she had ever seen. It was white, looked kind of like the teddy bear she had had since she was 3, had wings, a large red nose, and a bon-bon that matched it.

"Oh my GOSH!" she exclaimed, picking up the confused animal "you are SO CUTE! What's your name?" she wondered aloud, looking for a collar. "Did you get lost, little guy?" Shaking free of her grip, the little bon-bonned creature stood up indignantly, and pulled out a pair of spectacles from who-knows-where.

"I, young lady, am NOT a plaything!" the not-a-plaything shouted. "I was simply asking for directions to Merlin's house. I have matters of UPMOST importance to discuss with him." Bella, who had been temporarily stunned, immediately recovered and acted like she knew the not-a-plaything could talk the entire time. And that she had known it had worn spectacles.

"Hi! My name's Bella. Bella Mai. It's very nice to meet you Mr.……." she faltered.

"Mog," the thing replied. "Mr. Mog. My mentor was Stiltzkin, the explorer, pride of all moogles. Perhaps you've heard of him…?" The apparent "moogle" or whatever seemed proud of his mentor, so she humored him.

"Oh, yes! Stiltzkin! He certainly is….er, maybe was, amazing, wasn't he?" After continuing on like this with Mog for quite some time, Bella noticed something odd. "Mog, have you noticed that, even though we've been talking for hours, the sky never changes? It's the same shade, and the clouds haven't moved, even though it there is a nice breeze…" She wasn't certain why, but this strange phenomena frightened her.

"My, my, my! You ARE new here, aren't you? The sky never changes, and neither do the people, the decorations, why, even the Heartless have been the"

"Wait!" interrupted Bella. "Did you say...Heartless?" _The voice……in my dream……_

"Why, yes! For being a survivor you certainly did miss a lot!" _A…survivor!_ Bella thought frantically. Had there been a war? Was there some sort of great tragedy? The voice hadn't mentioned that…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella-Mai: YAY! -also copies sora53's "dundunduuuun" moments-

Bella: -has escaped from Nano's clutches and is scolding her writer- Those moments were COPYRIGHTED!

Bella-Mai: Aw, foo. -deletes the moment-


End file.
